Coupling of devices may involve electrically and/or mechanically coupling of a plurality of devices. In some applications, there may also be a need to uniquely identify each of the coupled devices. For example, a toy may include a plurality of units (e.g., train cars) operable to be coupled and uncoupled by a user.